


人类饲养指南

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	人类饲养指南

“人类真是一个又难喂，又难养的物种。”  
森林里的巫师掀开了他厚重的兜帽，露出了一头属于东方人的黑色长发。  
他从袍子里掏出了面包和牛奶，递给了坐在床边的孩子。  
男孩的模样大概有十二三岁，红色的头发，在月光下稍显暗淡，但即使这样，贫民窟里的粗布麻衣也不能遮掩他贵气的分毫。  
“魏，你今天回来的好晚。”  
巫师盯着这个抱着他撒娇的孩子，叹了口气，人类真是一个麻烦的物种。  
十三年前他在森林里捡到了一个襁褓中的婴儿，这么多年来辛勤喂养，总算是把这个孩子养大，养到可以送出去的时候。  
“这是你在我这儿最后一顿饭。”  
巫师叹了口气，尽力让自己的语气不悲不喜，他的手从黑色的袍子里伸出来，摸了摸他面前这个孩子的头，人类的头发并没有他的柔软，人类的心似乎也是这样的。他今天去城里的时候，看到一个母亲扔掉了自己的孩子，一个丈夫赶走了他的妻子，一个兄弟正举起石头向着他兄弟的头上砸去。  
“魏，你不要我了吗？”  
少年抓着他的手，盯着他的双眼里尽是忧愁和不舍，“我会乖的，你别不要我。”  
巫师摇了摇头，把少年的手从自己的手腕上掰下来，并不是他养不起人类小孩，也不是因为这段十三年的漫长时光让他觉得厌烦，相对于人类对于伴侣，又或者是龙类对于金币，他对于珍宝的喜爱，可以持续到他生命的尽头。  
“我没有不要你。”  
漆黑的夜里传来一声悠长的叹息，窗外风声呼啸而过，刮过窗棂时发出了刺耳的声音。巫师回过神来，他想，这个孩子小的时候很怕这样的天气，他会牢牢地抱住自己，然后抓着自己的手，贴上他滚烫的双耳。  
但事实上这是他今天撒下的第三个不大不小的谎，他的生命漫长而又令人绝望，他完全可以和这个孩子在山谷里住一辈子，一直到这个可怜的人类虚弱地，在床上缓慢地闭上他的双眼。  
可是他在城里见到了一个告示。  
国王时日不多，他要寻找自己的私生子来继承王位。  
红色的头发，眼角的泪痣，人类终究还是需要一个家庭，就算是虚假没有感情的，也需要用它的力量来为自己遮风挡雨。  
人类都是这样的，他的老师这样教导他，于是他便把这种来自于东方的古老意志转交给这个人类。  
“亲爱的孩子，你得长大，你得拥有一个家。”  
“我的家在这儿。”  
“不，这只是你童年的居所。”  
巫师把孩子抱到床上，念了句昏睡咒，窗外的风声依旧，像极了他从地狱里爬出来时听到的歌。

人类真是一个又难饲养，又难搞定的物种。  
所有女巫都这么说，坐在圆桌一角的魏自然也跟着附和。这些巫师看上去都是妙龄少女，在十五年一度的巫师茶话会上，她们个个都穿着漂亮的裙子，裙角用金线缝着古老的法咒，蕾丝花边上挂着闪耀的各色宝石。只有魏，依然一身黑袍，代表着永恒的夜晚。  
“魏，你的孩子呢？”说话的是一个十五岁模样的女巫，“我上次集会的时候他还是个帅气的小伙子，现在他应该又英俊又漂亮，和我养的那只豹子一样优雅又有力量。”  
在漫长的生命中，这些女巫总是喜欢养一些从各个族群里抱来幼崽，通过饲养他们来解闷解乏，这个女巫养了一只雪豹，现在这只雪豹正趴在熊熊燃烧的壁炉旁打盹儿，听到自己的主人正在说话，走到她身旁眯着眼睛求抚摸。  
“我把他送回了他的家。”魏依然笑着，眼神温柔却带着苦涩，“人类太难养了。”  
“是的是的太难了。”另一个有小虎牙的女巫眼泪汪汪的抱怨，“他们太脆弱，太敏感，又太容易死去，你好不容易把他们平平安安的养大，他们一转身就离你而去……”她的声音越来越小，带上了几分哭腔，“义无反顾地……奔向了爱情。”  
“哦！爱情！”听到了关键词，全场看起来最成熟的女巫狠狠地拍了拍桌子，气愤又心痛。“这些人类的小崽子们，太容易动心！他们遇见个漂亮的姑娘就喜欢，看见个漂亮的姑娘就要为她写情书，就要为她们唱！唱从我们那里学来的赞美诗！”  
“不要生气，人类也分好坏善恶，他们或许只是太容易动心。”魏给她倒了杯茶，“消消气，他们太难养了，或许我们可以换小豹子，小狮子，小老虎。”  
“那你想养什么？”接过茶的女巫反问  
“我？”魏想了想。“我不想养别的了，人类虽然脆弱，薄情，容易变心，但他们也可以真诚，善良，对你笑。”  
“你还是喜欢饲养人类。”女巫们齐齐叹气，“又或者你还爱着他？”  
魏笑着点了点头，他的笑一直很温柔，所有女巫都夸他的笑容和黑夜一样，因为对于女巫来说，夜晚是最寂静，也最柔软的天堂。  
“是呀。”  
他笑着，眼底荡漾着几乎要溢出的爱意。  
“我还是喜欢他。”

“人类真是一个难以饲养的种族。”  
女巫阿桃一边说着，一边把昏睡药粉洒在了皇宫的侍卫身上。  
她们的同伴，千年来唯一的男巫，魏，在昨天被疯狂的人群抓走，扭送到了皇宫。  
可怕的黑死病缠绕着这片大陆，死亡和疾病在空气中弥漫着，这是诗人也无法开口歌唱的黑暗时代，每一天每一分每一秒都有人死去，妻子失去了丈夫，父母们失去了孩子，孩子们失去了玩伴……每一天都有黑色的布蒙住人们的脸。人们终于在死亡的威胁下失去了理智，他们把一切归咎于上帝的惩罚，而唯一能够取悦上帝的，就只有烧死他在人间的仇敌——巫师。  
而在街上把自己刚熬的药送给居民的巫师，魏，就这样被疯狂的人群抓走，送到了皇宫。  
他们的国王是一位红色头发的帅气青年，他的眼瞳深邃，他眼角的泪痣温柔，他是国家里骑士的统率，他也是邻国公主们的梦。  
但他只是一个孤独的王，他没有父母，因为他们早在战争中死去，他也没有妻子，因为他说他爱的人已经逝去，他的身世和他的姓氏一样，是一个干干净净的白。  
“我的老师。”  
他看着被扭送到皇宫的巫师，张着嘴，还是没能说出那句承认他们关系的话。  
但是一些情绪是藏不住的，嘴巴发不出声音，情绪就会从眼里冒出来，以眼泪的形式。  
年轻的人类落下了一滴泪水，滴在了红色的地毯上，巫师看着他养大的少年，只觉得骄傲。  
当巫师感到骄傲的时候是不怕疼痛的，更不畏惧死亡，因为没有人能在他不愿意的情况下伤害到他，凡间的火烧不死他，水淹不死他，刀剑只会让他感到痒，没有人能够让他痛苦。  
除了爱。  
来自于东方的巫师被推上了架满了木柴的高台，铁链困住了他的身体，却困不住他的目光。  
“你真的只把我当老师吗？”  
风声渐起，白的耳边响起了这样一句话。  
于是王国的民众看着他们的王像是被施了魔法一样，喊着巫师的名字就要跳进火中。  
“睡一觉吧，我的白白。”  
“醒来之后你会忘了我。”  
风声很大，柴火噼噼啪啪地燃烧着，把魏身上的黑色长袍化成了灰烬，天空中乌云笼罩，电光翻涌，似乎是要下一场大雨。  
“你会继续统治着你的国家，有一个美丽的妻子，儿孙满堂。”  
雨滴落在柴火上，但火并没有熄灭，而是燃烧得更旺了。人们欢呼着，拥抱着雨滴，这是神的旨意，他们的做法似乎是正确的。  
“这个国度不会有瘟疫，疾病和灾难。”  
他们的国王声嘶力竭，他们要处死的巫师落下了一滴黑色的泪，没有人曾经见过巫师的泪水，人们看着他很快就恢复了那副温和的模样，就好像被绑在柱子上的不是他，是另一个无关紧要的死刑犯。  
“而我将不再爱你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为人类实在是一种太难饲养的动物。”  
火焰不再圣洁，黑色的火焰从地面燃烧到天空，一时间人们竟然分不清那是火焰，还是坠落的乌云。  
雨终于倾盆而下，洗涤净了每一个人身上的污垢。  
当最后一个火苗停止跳跃时，人们在灰烬中找到了一颗黑色的宝石，把他进献给了他们伟大的王。  
那颗宝石被镶嵌上了王冠，和他们的王在百年之后一同埋入了地底。

“姐姐，你们巫师是不是怕火呀？”  
“不是哦我亲爱的宝贝，我们什么也不怕，除了……”  
“除了什么？”  
“除了爱上人类。”  
女巫亲了亲怀中人类小孩的额头。  
“去睡吧，我亲爱的孩子。”


End file.
